1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to routing apparatus utilizing cross-point switches for directing any one of a number of electrical signals on a plurality of input channels to any one or more of a number of output channels. More particularly, it relates to a computer controlled routing switcher in which flexible routing is directed through the manipulation of icons on a computer display. The invention also relates to the circuit boards on which switching of the signals is implemented. It has particular application to routing television and audio signals.
2. Background Information
There are many applications where it is desirable to be able to switch signals on any one of a number of input channels to any one or more of a number of output channels. One such application is routing switchers used to interconnect large numbers of video and/or audio devices. Such routing switchers may be used for instance to switch from one camera to another or to a VCR, or to switch from one audio source to another, or to special effects, either simultaneously with, or separately from the video, in creating programs or in multi-media presentations. Routing switchers can also be used in selecting from among a number of cameras and listening devices or other sensors located throughout a building or a facility for monitoring activities.
Routing switchers typically use cross-point switching matricies to interconnect the various inputs with the outputs. Presently available routing switchers use mechanical switches or push buttons to make the interconnection selections. Such devices are hardwired to the matrix terminals, and thus the configuration cannot be easily changed. Also, when switching video and audio signals, shielding must be provided to prevent cross talk. Currently available routing switchers typically use shielded cable to connect the inputs and outputs with the cross-point switching matrix. This makes such systems bulky. The result is that the available routing switchers are large, inflexible, and expensive.
There is a need therefore for a routing switcher in which the configuration can be easily changed, and which is preferably programmable.
There is also a need for a more compact routing switcher, and preferably one which provides the required shielding for the audio and video signals without the need for shielded cable.
There is a related need for a routing switcher in which a number of cross-point switching modules can be mounted on a single printed circuit board.
There is a further need for a routing switcher which can provide enhanced features over those available in the present systems in which user input is made through mechanical switches or push buttons.
There is another need for such a routing switcher with enhanced features which is easy to use.
There is an additional need for such a routing switcher which can switch multi-channel signals with a single input.
There is yet another need for such a routing switcher which clearly identifies each separate signal route.
There is also a need for such a routing switcher which has the capability of storing signal routes which can then be implemented with minimum input.
There is also need for such a routing switcher which has the capability of breaking away one or more channels for selected devices to other sources and which clearly identifies to the user the breakaway status.
There is an additional need for such a routing switcher which can easily patch signals through selected components.